


Storytime

by Bellatrix_Wannabe_89



Series: Inspired by OQ [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by OQ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellatrix_Wannabe_89/pseuds/Bellatrix_Wannabe_89
Summary: Day 6 of Inspired by OQ, Based on the amazing  manip by Ouater on twitter.“Once upon a time,” Robin began, softly stroking the baby’s soft black hair. “A beautiful Queen met a rather dashing thief. The Queen and the thief were actually soulmates but neither of them knew it at the time...”





	Storytime

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the AMAZING manip by Ouater on twitter. I hope I did you justice

Little John had been the first one to suspect her pregnancy. Of course that had been preposterous; Regina couldn’t have children, not biologically at least. It was just a bug, it would pass.

But then Regina started noticing changes. Started noticing her sense of smell was stronger than ever, started noticing that her corsets were getting a tad more snug, started noticing she couldn’t even stand to be around the rabbit stew that John so often cooked without wanting to vomit but couldn’t get enough of the wild pears that grew just beyond their camp.

No. No, there was no way she could have children. She poisoned herself, she took away her ability to conceive in order to spite her mother. She couldn’t be pregnant, this was absurd.

But the midwives confirmed it. Friar Tuck confirmed it. Regina and Robin even went back to Storybrooke and confirmed it with Doctor Whale. 

Regina was pregnant. She was carrying Robins child. The infamous thief wept tears of joy, wrapping his arms around her while she just sat on the exam table slack jawed and wide eyed with her hand covering her still flat stomach.

Robin said it don’t matter rather it was science and the potion had simply worn off or magic had cured her or a blessing had been bestowed on them… she was carrying their child. She was going to give Roland and Henry a little brother or sister, there was going to be someone who existed that shared the best parts of the soulmates.

But the Queen didn’t buy it. Good things didn’t just happen to her, the Gods or whoever didn’t just freely offer up her blessings… there had to be a catch. 

So couple went to the blue fairy for answers, asking how on earth this could have happened. That potion she drank was supposed to last the rest of her life. 

The fairy said that when Regina had split herself, taking away her darkness, she took away EVERY part of the darkness. Including what she had done to herself when she was the Evil Queen.

The pregnancy had been surprisingly easy. Her morning sickness was never that bad, she used magic to keep herself healthy, Robin doted on her eyed little whim and want… but then came the labor.

Regina wanted to have their baby in Storybrooke in a hospital surrounded by doctors, Robin wanted it born in Sherwood Forest with assistance from the eighty three year old midwife who pulled Robin from his mother and Roland from Marian to deliver the babe.

Finally they agreed to a compromise. Doctor Whale and all of the medical devices would come through the portal, along with the Charmings, Emma, Hook and Henry  and be on standby to assist the elderly midwife. 

Two full days of pain and contractions and tears inside a small crowded tent. Regina screamed at Robin, blaming him for everything that was happening, told him she never wanted to see him again after this.

Then, after hour and hour of pushing, the shrill cry of a newborn filled the tent. Robin held onto his wife while Regina wept tears of joy. 

“It’s a girl!” Whale announced to the parents before he handed the screaming newborn to Regina who immediately calmed when she was placed in her mother's arms.

“Oh hi, Pretty,” Regina breathed as she held the baby close to her chest. She sniffed away her tears as she looked down at the face. “I’m your mommy.”

Robin placed a hand atop the newborn's head, looking in awe of what Regina had gifted him with. “And I’m your daddy.”

They named the baby Rosanna Henrietta Hood. The ‘R O’ at the beginning for Robin and Roland, the ‘N A’ at the end for Regina. When Henry asked if the middle name stood for her father, Regina just smiled, shook her head and told him that her middle name was named for her brother. Little John was named the Godfather, the same as he was to Roland, Snow would be her Godmother, Friar Tuck would do her baptism.

Now three months later, the small little family was living as happy and content as Regina ever could have imagined.

“My beautiful Rosanna,” Robin cooked to the baby he held in his arms. “My sweet little Rose.”

Regina smiled from where she was adding the last bits of ingredients for the stew she was making for their small family.

Robin sat atop a stump covered in fox fur, softly humming a nameless lullaby to the three month old; slowly stroking her dark brown, almost black, hair, hardly able to take his eyes off his daughter. 

“She’s gonna catch cold,” Regina chided half jokingly as she grabbed the small bonnet from the pram and put it on their daughters head, smiling as the baby let out a small whine of protest before she stilled again.

Robin wrapped the soft brown blanket around her tighter, kissing the top of Rosanna’s sweet smelling head, looking every bit in love with the brown eyed babe while Regina grinned at the father/daughter duo.

“She’s so beautiful,” Robin said practically in awe as he kissed her again.

Regina came round to look at her brown eyed baby girl, smiling down at her as she looked up at her mother, giving the Queen a smile that reminded her so much of her husband, her dimples so deep she didn’t even need to smile for them to appear.

“She has your eyes,” Robin told his Queen.

“She has your dimples,” Regina chuckled as she placed her hand on top of her daughters head. They watched as Rosanna yawned before she snuggled up closer to her father, closing those eyes that were most definitely her mothers.

“Want me to put her to bed?” asked Regina, certain that after carrying her most of the day he’s want to give her up.

Robin practically looked insulted at the idea.

“I promised her a bedtime story,” Robin told his Queen who melted and practically gushed at the idea of her hardened outlaw thief husband reading their little baby girl a story.

“Fair enough. You mind if I lay down with you two then?”

Robin said of course not which was how Regina found herself in their tent on the inflatable mattress they brought from home covered up with the fur blanket with Robin on the other side and Rosanna in the middle.

“Once upon a time,” Robin began, softly stroking the baby’s soft black hair. “A beautiful Queen met a rather dashing thief. The Queen and the thief were actually soulmates but neither of them knew it at the time. The thief spent the first year desperately flirting with the Queen in hopes of winning her heart but to no avail. She just thought the thief was annoying.” 

“To be fair the Queen was going through something rather difficult,” Regina argued. 

Robin nodded in agreement. “Yes, without question the Queen wasn’t fully to blame. She missed her little prince. But then, the Queen and the thief met in a new realm where they forgot they disliked one another.”

Regina reached over, taking Robins hand in hers

“The Queen knew the thief was her soulmate but she was scared of being happy. She was scared that something would somehow take her thief away from her so she pretended her heart didn’t race everytime she even thought about the thief but she couldn’t stay away,” she said as tears gathered in her eyes that Robin gently wiped away.

“The thief and the Queen fell in love soon after that,” said Robin. “They were one another’s second chance at happiness, you see. For both had prior loves that had been ripped away from the far too early. All the while they were falling for one another they were fighting something wicked together, and the Queen realized she had light magic inside of her.”

Regina gazed at the thief and gifted him a small smile. “All she needed was her soulmate to help her realize it.”

“Then one day the wicked witch, the queen’s sister, took the place of the thief’s first wife and mother of his son. He was too overwhelmed with joy that he didn’t see that it was just a terrible trick being played on the two of them, all to hurt the Queen. But even still, even thinking his first love was back, nothing could keep the thief and his Queen apart.”

“Except one day when the wicked witch pretended she was sick and the thief thought he had no choice but to cross the town to keep the wicked witch safe. Thankfully the Queen realized what was going on and she came to rescue the thief. When the wicked witchrealized that the thief wasn’t going to stay with her, that he was going back to his Queen, she admitted that she was never pregnant. That it was all just a lie to keep the thief trapped.”

Robin reached over and took Regina’s hand, placing a kiss on the back of it. His memories of Zelena trying to ruin their happiness still painfully fresh in his memory. 

“The Queen and the thief would have to fight for one another’s loves,” Robin said. “Alternative universes where the thief was going to marry the wicked sister and the Queen was a bandit…”

“Their friend turning into the dark one,” Regina mused.

“A fury that wanted to take away the thief’s soul.”

“A man who wanted to hurt the Queen and ended up hurting the thief.”

“A literal God almost succeeding in ripping away the thief’s soul and would have if the Queen hadn’t split her own soul with the thief.”

Another shudder from both Regina and Robin at the memory. That night still gave Regina nightmares; seeing her soulmate crumple to the floor, that bright blue ethereal spirit disappearing before her very eyes… then finally finding the spell she had used to split her own soul so the two of them could share it. 

“They survived it all and more and they finally married in the forest. The Queen was beautiful.” Robin looked at Regina. “Stunning, in every way.”

She reached over and took his hand. “And the thief was as handsome as any man the Queen had ever seen.”

Robin grinned at her before he turned his attention to the nearly asleep babe. “Now, while the Queen had an extraordinary son named Prince Henry and the thief had an adorable little knight named Roland, and the four of them were as happy as they could be with each other, their little family still wasn’t complete. The Queen thought she couldn’t carry a child,” Robin said, leaving out the more graphic details. “Until one day, magic and fate gave them a perfect little princess. With the Queen’s gorgeous brown eyes along with her soft dark hair and the thief’s dimples and, unfortunately, his rather large forehead.”

Regina chuckled at that, shaking her head. “The Queen didn’t find any shortcomings with the thief or their princess. Including their perfectly normal sized forehead.”

Robin just smiled at her and leaned over, giving the Queen a short lived kiss before he finished, unable to take his eyes off of the two women who made the last line in the story possible.

“And they all lived happily ever after…”

Please Review!

 


End file.
